Frequently people strive to stand out from the teeming masses of humanity by adorning their body as uniquely as possible. The present invention is addressed to this human desire in that it allows a person to modify their clothing to suit their tastes. Using this invention a person can make and reinforce a hole in their clothing anywhere their imagination may prompt them. Sometimes people have a pierced or tattooed part of their body normally covered by clothing and this invention allows them to further express themselves by exposing their pierced or tattooed flesh to the world. Additionally, such holes in a person's clothing allow the person to exchange heat more effectively with the surrounding environment and thus stay cooler on a hot day.
If a person were to make a hole in their clothing without using the present invention they would run the risk of having the fabric tear after a small stress or unravel over time. After repeated washes, an unreinforced hole may become a much larger hole than originally desired. The present invention could also be used on any material such as a curtain, a bedspread, carpeting, luggage, or a pocketbook to decorate and personalize it.
The style of patch for material in common use today is typically made of one piece of material and is designed to cover a hole in another piece of material or is designed to be applied on top of the piece of material as a decoration without allowing a person to make a hole in their clothing. Thus, a need exists to allow a user to easily create a reinforced hole in an article of clothing or piece of material. The hole created by the present invention is decorative and durable, i.e., it is able to withstand washing and stress created by a wearer.